


Daddy's Girl

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dress Up, Dresses, Feminization, M/M, Stockings, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is a submissive little trying to catch his Saturday morning cartoons over breakfast. (Un)fortunately, his daddy dom has other less wholesome ideas.</p><p>America/Russia. DDLG!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

“Morning, daddy!”

Ivan spun around from where he was putting breakfast together at the kitchen counter, and his heart leapt to his throat. Gone was the young male athlete on a college football scholarship; the Alfred that stood before him now was his little girl in a white-and-pink frilly dress that had been tailored to fit. It was worth every penny, he thought. Alfred was absolutely stunning.

“Good morning, sweetness,” he returned, swallowing his heart back into place as Alfred ran to give him a hug. The scent of strawberry shampoo wafted from Alfred’s soft blond hair, and he lingered to breathe in the sweet artificial fragrance as he kissed his forehead. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes! All thanks to you, daddy!”

And Alfred reached up and kissed Ivan full on the lips, his breath tasting of mint toothpaste and strawberry-flavoured lip balm. Ivan’s mouth ran dry as his pants grew suddenly tight.

“Daddy, can we have breakfast in front of the TV?” Alfred asked, his sweet breath filling the space between their parted lips, his bright blue eyes, unencumbered by his usual glasses, looking beseechingly up at Ivan.

Ivan wanted nothing more than to push his precious onto the counter and fuck him then and there.

“We can,” he said instead, his voice a little hoarse.

The smile Alfred gave shone with the force of a million suns.

“Yay!” he cried, squeezing him another hug. “Thanks, daddy! You’re the best!”

Alfred wandered out of the kitchen with a swish of his skirt, his pink-stockinged feet padding softly on linoleum. Ivan turned back to the pancakes he was preparing, his heart beating against his ribcage. Was that a glimpse of a white-laced garter he caught running up the back of his little girl’s thigh? The tightness in his pants’ crotch was refusing to ease.

After spending an inordinate amount of time fussing with the food’s presentation – dabs of butter, scatterings of sliced bananas, and generous drizzles of honey over stacks of freshly made pancakes – Ivan picked up the plates and slipped into the living room.

Alfred was sitting on the couch with his feet folded beneath his thighs. He was flicking aimlessly through cable channels, the TV screen flickering in a blur of breakfast shows and the morning news. When he came to a cartoon channel, he paused and dropped the remote, leaning eagerly forward. Absorbed, he quickly lapsed into his habit of playing with his lips, his fingers running over his mouth in a decidedly inviting manner.

Ivan dropped onto the couch beside him.

“Here, darling,” he said, handing one of the plates over to Alfred. Engrossed in his programme, Alfred accepted it with a quietly murmured:  _thank you, daddy_.

They ate their breakfast in silence, with squeaky cartoon voices the only sounds leaking from the TV.

Alfred was first to finish his food, his mouth sticky with honey as he sucked each tine of his fork clean of crumbs. Ivan set his own plate aside with Alfred’s even though he had hardly eaten any of it. He gazed hungrily at his precious, still wanting a taste of his sweet little that morning.

“Sweet child,” he whispered, linking his hands together and rocking forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees. When he received no answer, he dropped his hand onto Alfred’s thigh and squeezed. He let out a laboured breath as the starched fabric of Alfred’s skirt crinkled under his palm.

Quickly, he dipped in and licked at the honey smeared to the side of Alfred’s mouth. This earned him a swift, absent-minded peck in return, but Alfred’s eyes were still glued to the TV. The cartoon had ended but another episode was starting on that infernal channel. So he slipped his hand under Alfred’s skirt, his fingers sliding over soft lace panties to brush at Alfred’s cock.

That stirred a stronger reaction from his little, and his blue eyes flicked from the TV to Ivan’s, his honey-sticky mouth opening slightly.

“Daddy…?” he whispered softly, questioningly. It was all the permission Ivan needed.

Pulling his soft cock free of its lacy prison, Ivan wrapped a firm hand around Alfred and stroked.

His little girl let out a breathy gasp at that, and he kissed him again, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue through those lightly-parted lips. As he continued stroking, he rose from the couch and pushed his sweet Alfred into the cushions, careful to lift and fold those smoothly-shaven legs into a more suitable arrangement. Alfred was pliant to his ministrations, but it was clear that his attention was still being tugged towards the TV.

“Daddy, I want to watch  _The Powerpuff Girls_ ,” he said with a slight whine to his voice. Yet he was undeniably aroused, his breathing growing shallow as his cock hardened to Ivan’s caressing strokes. Ivan was pleased to see it.

Wordlessly, Ivan unfastened his belt and flies, and pulled out his own large and engorged cock. He paused to appreciate the difference between them; Alfred’s pubic area was shaven, pink and smooth as a baby’s, whereas he had maintained an unrulier nether region. He used to wonder if Alfred minded, but his little girl had never said anything in reproach before. Still, he should probably ask after his preference some time.

For now, there were more pressing matters at hand.

“ _Daddyyyyy_ …” Alfred whined, squirming to keep the TV in view as Ivan loomed before him.

“Say, would you like me to take you for ice cream later?” Ivan asked lightly.

The simple, throwaway question had the desired effect. Alfred stopped his wriggling to show that he was listening, but his mouth was still drawn in a pout. “I want two – no,  _three_  big scoops!” he demanded. Then, a little more coyly, “With chocolate sprinkles?”

“Three scoops and chocolate sprinkles,” Ivan promised readily. Then quickly, to clinch the deal, he added, “We can stop at the pet shop on the way, too! They have bunnies for sale, you can play with the bunnies if you’re a good girl. Would you like that, sweetness?”

Alfred nodded, his eyes shining with childish want. A fresh stab of lust went straight to Ivan’s groin.

“Then listen to what daddy says,” he breathed, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. “Daddy will take care of you, daddy will make sure you feel good…”

He dipped down and captured Alfred’s lips with a kiss, noting with delight at his little girl’s renewed attention and fervour. A long, shuddering breath escaped him as he reached down and pressed their cocks together, carefully aligning and stroking them in one hand, generating blissed friction. Alfred let out a pleasured gasp.

“ _Ahh_ , daddy!”

“Does it feel good, precious?” Ivan murmured in between soft nipping kisses, his breath mingling with Alfred’s panting moans. Alfred nodded, his blue eyes clouding over with the first stirrings of lust.

Ivan pumped at both their cocks until Alfred reached full hardness and he himself teetered on the brink of release. It took a considerable amount of effort for him to slow his strokes then, and slowly let go. Instead, he reached down and slipped an index finger under Alfred’s panties, bunching the lacy material together and pulling it aside to expose Alfred’s tight little ass. The round, pink-jewelled handle of an anal plug was sitting snug between Alfred’s ass cheeks.

The plug had been one of Ivan’s first gifts to his little that pre-dated even their first meeting offline. Smiling, he tugged it out to reveal Alfred’s lubricated and carefully stretched hole. Just the look of it, all wet and lewdly inviting, was enough to bring a shiver running down his spine.

As he stared, Alfred’s fingers came poking into view, pulling at the pale tender flesh surrounding his entrance, to better hold himself stretched open.

 _Please fuck me_ , was the anxious but wordless plea in his actions.

Ivan did not need a second invitation. He lifted his cock, pressed the tip against his little, and pushed until the head slipped through that exquisitely tight ring of muscles. He let out a hiss of pleasure as Alfred uttered a small whimpering sound of eager want.

He stopped, savouring the moment, and the sight of Alfred with his kiss-reddened lips and bright worshipful eyes looking up to him. Then, breathing noisily, and taking hold of Alfred’s legs, he snapped his hips forward and thrust all the way in.

The heat, the velvety sensation, and the sheer tightness enveloping his cock – it was pure ecstasy! He could hardly keep himself from groaning. He had been strung along and kept so frustrated all morning… Now he was tasting Alfred’s strawberry-flavoured lip balm, hearing Alfred’s hot and breathy little moans, feeling Alfred clenching deliciously around his cock as he thrust repeatedly, desperately, into his tight and perfect ass…

“Oh  _god!_ ” he groaned.

He came, hard. He was never going to last with all the pent-up frustration. He buried his cock and spurted his seeds deep into Alfred’s ass, his fingernails digging into Alfred’s thighs. Then, hot and sticky all over with sweat, lubricant and cum, he slumped forwards, feeling immeasurably sated. He rested his head in a pillow of white-and-pink frills that was Alfred’s upturned dress.

He would have cuddled for longer in sleepy post-coital bliss if his little wasn’t tapping so insistently on his shoulder, whining, “Noooo… Daddyyyyy…”

“Sorry, pet, is daddy’s head too heavy?” he said blearily, lifting up from the frilly dress.

Alfred cast his eyes down, and sounded as if he was ready to cry as he mumbled, “I-I didn’t get to come…”

Ivan winced slightly at that. He couldn’t deny that he had been single-minded in his pursuit of his own needs that morning. But the situation was not unsalvageable.

Alfred whimpered as Ivan pulled away from him, his cock standing hard to attention as precum leaked from the tip. He watched, slightly teary-eyed, as his dominant dropped to his knees between his stockinged and spread-eagled legs.

“Not to worry, sweetness,” Ivan whispered as he brought his mouth to Alfred’s heated cock. “Daddy will kiss it better for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wondered, what new and awful grody smut can I inflict on the RusAme fandom? And the answer was the Daddy Dom/Little Girl scene. Of course.
> 
> If you cringed through reading any part of this, know that I cringed a lot harder and longer writing it.


End file.
